


《INSTINCT》第十章（铁虫为主，多角色，人造人设定）

by LustBreaker



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustBreaker/pseuds/LustBreaker





	《INSTINCT》第十章（铁虫为主，多角色，人造人设定）

（第十章）

春天的傍晚，墨蓝色在遥远的地平线上驱逐着夕阳的光辉，从喧闹的第一大道至海湾边的马里布街，曼哈顿的大厦和街灯星星点点。从总部到自己的豪宅的路上，他再次接到了男孩的短讯。“斯塔克先生！我用1个小时44分钟看完了这本书！！”配图是他车库里一本上辈子刚刚接触人工智能时的教学书籍，封面上还隐约能看到一片陈年的咖啡渍。

“做得好。”他回复。

几乎立刻地，对方的下一条信息蹦了出来。“斯塔克先生您回复我啦！！”

斯塔克向前翻了几页历史记录，突然意识到自己几乎没怎么在男孩的信息轰炸中给过什么回应。他每次只是浏览一遍未读记录，然后随意挑其中一两条给个简短的回复。毕竟，男孩的话题变得太快，有时他刚给地方军部做完一段演示，老奶奶也过了马路，迷途的羔羊也找到了妈妈，白发老头已经从误会他是扰民的熊孩子，到亲切地给他送热狗吃。然后斯塔克就在几十条短讯的最后“冷漠”地回了一句，“吃完多喝点水，否则不好清理。”

“帮我去地下室看看贾维斯有没有完成工作。”他发起传讯，“注意不要打开网络。”

男孩的定位从系统中消失了三分钟，然后再次回到了车库的位置，“贾维斯说他相信很快能有进展哦。”

斯塔克觉得有些挫败，终于承认自己可能找错了方向。他双手垂在身侧，皱着眉头靠在驾驶座椅上。十分钟后，别墅的轮廓出现在了公路的尽头。他没有直接冲着男孩的定位进入车库，而是先进收藏室里给自己倒了一杯酒。很快，如他所预料的，听见动静的男孩顺着他的脚步声跟了过来。

一只小脑袋从门后冒出来，那满眼的惊喜和瞬间坐立不安的小动作让斯塔克差点笑出声来。“嗨…嗨！斯塔克先生！我以为您明天才回来...”彼得慢慢挪了进来，斯塔克注意到他穿了一件宽松且陌生的T恤。

他将玻璃杯就在嘴边，看似漫不经心地说，“这是哪来的衣服？”

彼得低头瞅了一眼胸前衣服上的简笔漫画图，“这个是旅行团的赠品，他们在去中央公园烧烤的时候，我看到有人正在砸他们的车盗取里面的行李。他们为了感谢我把那两个小贼赶走，就送了我这个~”

斯塔克慢慢走近，将那T恤上的文字念出来，“站在世界之巅？他们是登山队？”

“好像只是一个来自哥伦布的学生团，我没有细问额。”彼得回想了一下，顿时兴致满满，“对了，您看到我上周五给您发的信息了吗？我认识了一个新朋友，他叫内德，是中城高中的计算机兴趣组的，他说他曾经混进斯塔克工业的人工智能论坛，但是因为插不上话而常年潜水呢！”

男孩兴奋地说着自己和新朋友的认识过程，斯塔克仰起脸将杯子里最后几滴酒精抿入口中，深而暗的双眸紧紧地锁定在手舞足蹈的男孩身上。他时不时点头应和几声，一边却继续走近，直到站在距离男孩只有一拳远的地方。

“他也不知道自己什么时候能拿到名次，好像斯塔克工业的补助只给前10名优胜者？我想如果内德知道我认识您的话他一定会吓得跳起来...”

男孩突然失声。脸颊边传来的温热的吐息，还有那若有若无的胡茬的刺痒感让他浑身紧绷起来。男人稍稍弯下身子，轻轻在男孩的脸侧贴近，宛如一只危险的野兽正在享受这种若即若离又看上去亲密无间的互动。

“...斯塔克先生…？”彼得僵硬地杵在原地，脸涨得通红。男人的呼吸挠在他的脖子上，偶尔“不小心”地将嘴唇蹭到皮肤，便如愿以偿地勾起男孩一阵阵颤栗。“内德混进了论坛，还参加了比赛，还有呢？说下去。”男人坏心眼地轻轻咬起男孩的耳廓，像为了防止男孩逃跑似的，他收拢了双臂，将紧张得像个一戳即爆的气球似的男孩圈在了自己的怀里。

“还有…他的妈妈把椅子坐塌了，我们在他家里拼完死星后…去家具店为她买了新的椅子…嗯…斯塔克先生…”男人捧着他的脸颊，手指指腹轻轻扫在他的嘴唇上，在听到男孩去了别人家里之后，他将食指和中指强硬地探进了男孩的口腔。那两根手指在他口中轻轻夹弄着湿滑的舌头，接下来男孩说的话开始含糊不清，而这似乎大大地激起了男人的控制欲。“买了椅子，然后呢？”男人低沉的声音在耳边响起，彼得突然意识到，斯塔克先生并不想再听他说别人的事了。

见彼得闷声不吭，斯塔克稍稍拉开了一些距离和男孩对视，“噢，抱歉，我忘记了，这样你没法说话了，”舌尖上突然少了压迫，男人抽出自己的手指时，一阵忘情的喘息被从男孩的喉中带出。他再次凑近，将自己的嘴唇靠近对方的，带着酒香的吐息近在咫尺，蛊惑人心的咒语轻轻响起，“我喜欢你的舌头，彼得，它像你的心一样软。”

“…斯塔克先生…你…您…呜…”话语被一个霸道的吻含进了口中，男人对自己占有的欲望让他浑身都卸了力般酥软。很显然一个吻无法填满一头憋了一个多月的饥饿的猛兽。灵活的手指猛得抽开男孩的裤带，差点重心不稳的彼得一个踉跄，轻轻摔在了斯塔克的颈窝上。他突然想起了自己白天在工作室的那些大胆的尝试，被男人放倒在收藏室中央的软皮矮座上的时候，他心虚地不敢直视对方的眼睛。

“彼得，”男人温柔地喊他的名字，在看到男孩反而转移了视线之后，似乎误会了什么地说，“我这样做让你害怕吗？”

“不！”男孩急忙否认，一不小心让自己慌张的视线撞上了对方审视般的目光。

男人装模作样地向后退了退，“如果你希望我停下…”

“不要！别走...”生怕先生就真的这么离开的男孩一急之下整个人扒在了斯塔克的肩上，他就像个八爪鱼一样挂得死死的，完全没注意到男人得意的笑容。

斯塔克在男孩的耳畔轻轻啄了一下，“那么，你希望我怎么做？”闷闷的声音从紧贴这自己肩膀的地方响起，“…抱我...”

有求必应的斯塔克抬起手臂圈住他，“嗯，这是个不错的开端，只是抱着就好了吗？”男孩沉默了几秒，斯塔克有点好奇这会他还在考虑什么。突然，一阵湿热的触感滑在了他的耳廓上，正当他惊讶着男孩的主动，更让他大跌眼镜的事发生了。男孩松开了手臂，然后在他面前缓缓捞起了宽松的T恤衣摆，若隐若现的腹肌和因为紧张而剧烈起伏的胸口大片大片地展现在了他的眼前。男孩微微张开嘴，将自己的衣襟叼在嘴里，迷离的双眼期盼地望着他。

“噢…老天，”斯塔克知道这大概是男孩白天在那个俱乐部里看来的招数，不过他不得不承认自己一下子就中招了，“你是个坏孩子，彼得，”他纵情地在男孩的胸前亲吻着，品尝着，利用自己作为制造者的专有知识在男孩的身体上进行“恶作剧”。很快，彼得的一些指数就超过了正常阈值，斯塔克的手环开始发出提示音。

下身的衣物被男人剥下后，发烫的身体感受到了微弱的凉意。意识到了自己的失控，彼得有些惊慌，T恤的布料从他牙间滑了出来。“斯塔克先生…我觉得…想…我控制不住...”

“有我在，”斯塔克按灭警报，不容置否地抓着男孩赤裸的双腿将他拖得更近，让自己双股之间火热的鼓起撞在男孩的身体上。“你想要什么？说出来...”

那股热量隔着衣服布料源源不断地传来，男孩的睫毛上挂着细碎的泪珠，可怜又无辜地在陌生的欲望下挣扎着，他小心翼翼地望了男人一眼，然后缓缓伸出手，指间探向那西装裤的拉链。在他即将成功地在不破坏那条拉链的情况下解开对方的释放时，男人却突然一把抓住了他的手下移了几分。

“啊…！”突然的刺激让男孩惊叫出来。他感到自己的指尖，正当着先生的面——或者说被先生操控着，触碰自己白天探索过地方！羞赧使他急切地想要停止这样的动作，那布料后面的硬物却突然鼓动了一下，“你想要我进到多深？”斯塔克轻轻地将男孩的指尖推进他自己的下身，直到没过第一节指节，“演示给我看。”

巨大的羞耻感和快感冲击着男孩的认知，虽然不能完全肯定，但他隐隐感到先生是在惩罚自己白天的行为。“…呜…嗯…”彼得咬住嘴唇，紧闭双眼，缓缓将自己的中指塞了进去，直到卡在手指的末端，这也是他白天自我探索的极限。“哈啊…啊…”或许是因为现在自己张开了双腿，手指整根没入的时候，似乎抵达了一个比先前更深的地方，那里有一个奇怪的机关，通向一个粘稠、放纵、让他失去理智的空间。当他抽出自己的手指的时候，那个机关开启了，一股润滑的液体被从下体的甬道带了出来。

“Good Boy，”斯塔克弯起嘴角，将自己的裤链解开，将那充满力量的硬物抵上他，“下次想要的话及时告诉我，不要一个人对自己的身体乱来，”男孩睁开眼睛，可怜巴巴地望着他，男人猛得一挺身，将自己粗大的下身全部顶了进去，“知道了吗？因为它属于我。”

男孩眼前黑了一下，他大张着嘴像要呼喊出声，声音和呼吸却都像卡在了喉咙口。男人碾过了每一寸他到达过或没到达过的地方，顶撞着他的身体和意识能够承受的极限，酒柜、古董花瓶、名家名作、还有身下的软皮无靠座椅都在他的视野中剧烈颠簸着。当他终于能发出声音，男孩已经俯趴着半边身体被顶得悬空在座椅之外，他像溺了水一般扑了一下，然后迅速抓住了他能够到的最近的东西——斯塔克向他伸出的“援手”。他的先生当然没安好心，男人拽着彼得的手臂将他更用力地朝后扯向自己，一边在拉近了距离后更猛烈地撞进男孩的身体，不断撞碎男孩那像是在求饶一般的呻吟。

斯塔克后退了几步，将男孩拖了回来，他抓着彼得单边的大腿将它从面前翻开，已经被“蹂躏”地说不出完整句子的男孩被迫正过身子来面对他。“你的手劲真够大的，”斯塔克举起刚刚被男孩抓住的左手，手臂上的压迫痕迹清晰地呈现。在得到彼得抱歉的眼神后，他用力将男孩的双腿掰得更开，然后重重地俯冲了进去。

“…对…对不起…啊…不…不要…”那管巨物的头结在滑到穴口之后再整根打入，重复叠加的过大的冲击让男孩开始含糊不清地胡言乱语起来。“什么？我听不清，”斯塔克歪着脸试图分辨男孩在说什么，身体却依旧没有停止动作。

“…斯塔克先生…斯塔克先生…救我…我不能…我想…”

“你要我做什么？”

“我想要…想要您…把它给我…求您了…”

一串温柔的吻落在男孩的眼角边、脸颊、耳畔。斯塔克决定放过他了，他让男孩挂住自己的肩膀，找到最合适的角度后加快了身下的冲击，直到将彼此推上巅峰。手环的警报灯跳红并开始急促地闪烁，直到男孩大口喘着粗气，瘫软地挂倒在座椅边缘。片刻之后，斯塔克平顺了自己的呼吸，他抬起手打开手环的数据记录，最后的那一波峰值让他一惊，“就第一次而言，做得有点过了啊…”转头看了一眼已经在“应激”之后睡死过去的男孩，斯塔克喃喃地忏悔了一下。

第十章：Because it belongs to me. (Fin.)


End file.
